


Traumwandeln

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, a mothers love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Das letzte Gespräch zwischen einer Mutter und ihrem kleinen Schabernack...





	Traumwandeln

Das Double, welches sie zurückgelassen hatte, hatte seine Aufgabe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt. Keiner bei Hofe hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt. Und Odin war den ganzen Tag in der Ratskammer „eingesperrt“ gewesen.   
Sie rief ihr Double zurück in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Verschmolz mit ihm und verleibte sich die Erinnerungen der vergangen Stunden ein. Schließlich konnte sie durch eventuelles Nicht-Wissen riskieren aufzufliegen.   
Dann legte sie sich auf die Chaise, die neben dem Balkon stand. Bevor sie mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Augen schloss, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Webstuhl. Sie hoffte, dass wenn sie aufwachte, sie ein anderes Muster weben konnte, als sie die letzten Monate weben musste.   
Das waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie erst in Dunkelheit eintauchte und dann wieder in einer milchig-weißen Umgebung auftauchte, in der die Nebelschwaden schwer in der Luft hingen.   
Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihren kleinen Schabernack. Stellte sich die vor Übermut blitzenden smaragdfarbenen Augen vor. Die bleiche Haut, die an die unberührte Reinheit des Schnees erinnerte. Die unbewusste Grazie und Eleganz, mit der ihr Jüngster sich bewegte. Und schlussendlich das heiß-kalte Gefühl seiner Magie.   
Um sie herum lichtete sich der Nebel immer mehr. Gab immer mehr den Blick frei: auf den kargen Asteroid auf dem sie sich befand. Um sie herum nichts weiter als Stille und Dunkelheit.  
Dann, auf einem Felsen, sah sie ihn endlich. Ihren kleinen Schabernack, wie er blicklos in die weiter Ferne schaute.  
Sie folgte seinem Blick und konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sah sie doch vier kleine Sterne, die von zwei großen warmen Sonnen umgeben waren. Etwas weiter entfernt, getrennt von der Gruppe, funkelte ein Stern mit warmen Licht.  
Und das war alles.  
Und es brach ihr das Herz.  
Lediglich Lokis Kinder, Tony und Tonio und sie hielten so viel von Lokis Herz in den Händen, dass sie in seinem inneren Ich wiedergespiegelt wurden.   
Langsam nährte sie sich ihrem Sohn.  
Als er sich nicht rührte, setzte sie sich neben ihn und legte ihm behutsam einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung lehnte er sich sofort in ihre Umarmung.   
Jedoch starrte sie zunächst gemeinsam mit dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Dunkelheit. Wartete ab. Bemerkte erst jetzt, dass viele kleine Trümmerteile an diesem trostlosen Ort, der so gar nichts mit ihrem kleinen Schabernack zu tun hatte, herumschwirrten.   
Das hatte Thanos zu verantworten.   
Der Verrückte Titan hatte Loki dermaßen zerschmettert, dass am Ende nur noch dieser kleine Brocken, auf dem sie gerade saßen, von der Seele ihres Jüngsten übrig war.  
Falls sie jemals die Gelegenheit haben sollte, würde sie diesem Scheusal nur zu gern mitteilen, was sie davon hielt.   
„Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
Das war das Erste, was ihr Jüngster nach monatelanger Trennung sagte.   
Es tat ihr in der Seele weh.   
Sie drückte ihn kurz:  
„Ich weiß.“, bevor sie mit ihren Lippen über den schwarzen Schopf auf ihrer Schulter streifte.   
„Wie wird Odins Urteil lauten?“, erkundigte sich ihr Sohn mit hohler Stimme.   
Als ob er nichts Gutes von dem Mann erwartete, den er die Jahrtausende über mit Vater angesprochen hatte.   
Und mit einem innerlichen Zusammenzucken musste sie ihm Recht geben. Die Familie, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, hatte bereits vor langer Zeit vergessen, was „Familie“ bedeutete.  
Aber in diesem Fall konnte sie ihren kleinen Schabernack beruhigen:  
„Nicht.“  
Das brachte Loki dann doch dazu sich aufzurichten und sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu mustern: „Was meinst du?“  
„Genauso wie ich es gesagt habe. Odin wird keine Gelegenheit bekommen über dich zu richten.“, strich sie ihm eine der langen Strähnen hinters Ohr. An seinem ungläubigen Gesicht konnte sie ablesen, wie wenig er ihr glaubte.   
Wehmütig lächelnd wechselte sie scheinbar das Thema:  
„Du weißt, dass Tony und Tonio sich für dich mit Asgard anlegen würden - oder?“  
Verlegen blickte ihr kleiner Schabernack nach vorn und legte den Kopf wieder auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
„Loki, ich liebe dich.“, hier drückte sie ihm erneut einen Kuss in die schwarze Mähne. Dann löste sich sie von ihm und kniete stattdessen zwischen seinen Beinen vor ihm. Umschloss mit ihren zarten Händen das geliebte Gesicht.   
„In dem Moment, in dem Odin dich in meine Arme gelegt hat, warst du mein.“, diese Aussage unterstrich sie mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie sich zurücksinken ließ und fortfuhr: „Und die letzten Monate haben mich zerrissen. Selbst jetzt darf ich mich Odin nicht offen entgegenstellen. Also werde ich dich aus der Gleichung entfernen.“, stricht sie ihrem Jüngsten über die hohen Wangenknochen.   
„Ich habe deinen Körper bereits zurückgeschickt. Du bist jetzt im Körper, der eines menschlichen 5-jährigen entspricht. Alles was ich jetzt noch machen muss, ist deine Erinnerungen „einzuschließen“.“  
An dieser Stelle wanderte eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben. Was sie mit einem Lächeln beantwortete:  
„Im Grunde genommen schenke ich dir eine zweite Kindheit. Je älter du jedoch wirst, um so lichter wird der Nebel um deine Erinnerungen werden. Das Erlernte und auch die Kontrolle über deine Magie werden dir erhalten bleiben und du wirst im Notfall darauf zugreifen können. Du wirst also nicht nochmal alles neu lernen müssen.“, zwinkerte sie ihm zu. Zur Antwort bekam sie lediglich ein leichtes Kopfschütteln. Sie war sich aber sicher, dass wenigstens einer der Mundwinkel nach oben gezuckt war.  
Dann erklärte sie weiter:  
„Tony und Tonio nehmen dich als ihren Sohn auf. Und sie haben auch deinen Kindern Unterschlupf angeboten.“  
„Was?“, weiteten sich die smaragdgrünen Augen erstaunt.  
„Genau wie dir, kann ich wenigstens deinen Söhnen ebenfalls eine neue Kindheit schenken. Odin hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr dort sind, wo er sie hin verbannt hat. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er es merken wird, wird es zu spät sein.  
Sie sollten bei Hel schlafen, bis du in der Lage bist, dich mit Hilfe deiner Väter um sie zu kümmern. Aber deine Kinder haben entschieden, dass sie bereits von Anfang an, an deiner Seite stehen wollen.   
Hel hat ihre Brüder gerade zu den beiden Menschen gebracht.“, schüttelte sie an dieser Stelle lächelnd den Kopf. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass Lokis Kinder ihren eigenen Kopf hatten. Loki hingegen erwiderte ihr Lächeln stolz. Schob aber eine Frage hinterher, die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete:  
„Ich nehme an, dass ich unsere langlebige Kindheit haben werde. Was ist also mit der unterschiedlichen Lebensdauer?“  
Sie erhob sich, um ihrem Sohn erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen und setzte sich dann wieder neben ihn. Eigentlich hätte sie mit mehr Wiederstand gerechnet. Aber es schien, als hätte Loki selbst erkannt, dass ein Neuanfang das Beste für ihn wäre.  
„Sie haben von mir Zugang zu den gesegneten Äpfeln erhalten und jeder hat bereits einen gegessen.“, erkläre sie stolz. Es freute sie zu sehen, dass die beiden Sterblichen nach ihrem Abschied nicht lange überlegt hatten, ehe sie die Chance ergriffen für Loki da zu sein.   
Diesmal war es ihr kleiner Schabernack, der vor ihr auf die Knie ging und den Kopf in ihren Schoß legte. So wie er es als kleiner Junge häufiger getan hatte. Wie von selbst schlich sich ihre Hand in die schwarze Mähne.  
Nach einer Weile meinte ihr Jüngster mit schwerer Stimme:  
„Dann heißt es wohl Abschied nehmen.“  
An der Stelle schaute er hoch und fuhr mit einem kleinen Lächeln fort:   
„Zumindest bis ich mich in einigen hundert oder auch tausend Jahren wieder an dich erinnern kann.“  
Damit stürzte er nach vorn und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Oberkörper. Die Arme fest um sie geschlungen.   
„Oh Loki…“, wisperte sie in sein Haar. „Ich werde dich vermissen und den Tag herbeisehnen, an dem du mich wieder Mutter nennst.“  
Damit drückte sie ihm einen letzten Kuss auf und schickte damit alle Erinnerungen die Lokis neuer Kindheit schaden konnten in den Schlaf.   
Lediglich im Notfall würde ihr Jüngster Zugriff auf bestimmte Bereiche haben.  
Und je älter und reifer er werden würde, um so mehr würden die Erinnerungen an sein ersten Leben in das bis dahin existierende neue Leben integriert werden. Bis beide Leben miteinander verschmolzen waren.  
Wehmütig legte sie den schlafenden Körper auf einem kleinen Fetzen Gras ab, der zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war. Strich ihm noch einmal über die bleiche Wange.   
Und wachte dann auf ihrer Chaise auf. Mit dem Wissen ihren kleinen Schabernack fürs Erste verloren zu haben.


End file.
